I Will Be Loving You Forever
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: Skipper is alone on the clock tower, doing a night recon and something that he can't let his team to know. Then Marlene comes to him.    Contain a song that sang by Skipper and Marlene. Just read!


Disclaimer: The characters from The POM are property  
of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. The song is property  
of Westlife.  
I Will Be Loving You Forever

It's midnight. Moon is round and shining brightly.  
Skipper is alone on the top of the clock tower, doing  
the night recon.  
Actually, he has another reason for his loneliness. He  
loves a girl in the zoo, and of course it's Marlene. He  
always wants to sing a song for her. A romantic song,  
so he can show his feeling to her.

He's practicing to sing a song.

This is the third time for his practice, and he's going  
well. He doesn't think to ask someone to teach him, it  
will be weird. He doesn't want to let his team to know  
this.

He turn on a MP3 Player.

AT THE SAME TIME...  
Marlene can't sleep. She can't go sleep since she  
always see her love on the clock tower for last three  
nights. Yeah, she loves Skipper.  
She decides to take a walk. But, she saw Skipper on the  
top of the clock tower again. She changes her mind and  
climbs to the top of the clock tower. Up there she  
hear a song by a cool voice. Then she notice it's  
Skipper's voice.

I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever

She knew that song, so she continue it, while Skipper  
surprised and turn around to face her.

You're the sun,  
You're my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before i go to sleep at night,  
You're always around,  
When i'm in need,  
When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease

Skipper smiles and continue the song, while walk to  
get closer to her. A big moon become a splendid  
background of them...

There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you

They continue the song together,

I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would loving you still, forever

Marlene stops and Skipper continue the song,

We've had our fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that way,  
We'd learn to give and take,  
It's so much more than i could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me

Marlene resumes it,

There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you

They both sing together again,

I'll be loving you, forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever

Skipper: and girl I pray you leave me, never

Marlene: Cause this is the world, where lovers, often go  
astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way

Skipper: So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right,  
I love you, forever, no one can tear us apart

Marlene: I'll be loving you, forever (Skipper: forever)  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart (Skipper: took my heart,  
girl)  
And tore it apart (Skipper: you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever

Skipper: And i'll be loving you forever (Marlene:  
forever)  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart (Marlene: took my heart,  
girl)  
And tore it apart (Marlene: you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever

Both: I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever

The song ended, and Marlene hugs Skipper.  
"Marlene, i love you. I love you so much. I've hold that  
feeling for years..." said Skipper. He know he must tell  
her, and this is the right time.  
"And you know, i love you too, Skipper. I also hold that  
feeling, since our first meet." said her.  
Then they're kissing, in front of the moon.

The End

A/N: as a note, i type this story secretly so my parent  
aren't know about this. But still, i hope your reviews!  
=)


End file.
